Summer is Finally Here
by laurabjorgman
Summary: An AU of what would've happened if Anna had reached Kristoff at the fjord.


**Hello! This is an AU of would've happened if Anna had reached Kristoff instead of Elsa in Frozen. I loved the ending, but I couldn't help but imagine what would've happened. I left out Hans because he just didn't fit. I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic ever written so I'm sorry if its not that good :/**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything**

Anna was running as fast as she could across the fjord. Her body was getting colder by the minute and she could feel the ice begin to cover her body.

"K-K-Kristoff!" She wheezed through the howling icy wind.

Her mind was rushing through all the things that had just happened; Hans had left her to die, she had lost what she had thought was love, and now she was turning into ice. It wasn't until Olaf told her that Kristoff loved her that she was sure it was the end.

"K-Kristoff loves me?" she remembers asking the snowman

"Wow, you really don't know what love is" He replied

At that moment Anna realized that she did know what love was. It wasn't just having fun with someone or liking the same things. It was the total devotion to that person, willing to give up your life for theirs. Putting everything they needed or desired in front of what you wanted. And at that moment Anna realized that Kristoff was her one true love.

"I have to find him" she thought as she stumbled through the halls, carefully avoiding the piercing icicles from the walls.

When she reached the fjord, she felt fear. She didn't feel fear over herself, no, she was too brave for that. She felt fear over the possibility that Kristoff would get hurt and she would never see him again. She only hoped he was okay, she hoped with all her heart.

Across the fjord Kristoff had decided something wasn't right in Arendelle. If Anna and Elsa were safe, then why was there a huge blizzard brewing over the fjord? He knew in his heart that something wasn't right and decided to race back to Anna.

"What if the kiss didn't work? What if Hans wasn't her true love?" He thought to himself "No, no, stop it Kristoff, don't be ridiculous. They were made for each other, he's a prince and she's a princess. She would never want to be with a guy like me. She is with her true love now."

But then if that was the case, then why did he feel this lump in his heart telling him that it hadn't worked? All he knew then was to reach Anna as fast as possible.

Sven rode across the fjord as fast as he could. Kristoff could feel the ice in the air and could feel the huge pants of breath from his reindeer.

"Faster Sven, come on boy, I know you can do this. Good boy" He called to Sven as they darted past a large ship in the ice.

It seemed like so far to the castle, and Kristoff could barely see three feet in front of him with the howling wind and snow.

"Anna where are you?" He thought to himself, his heart was beating out of control, he couldn't even focus on anything, all he thought about was her.

Anna was stumbling across the fjord, barely able to walk. But she knew that she had to reach Kristoff. She knew that she had to reach her mountain man, her warm, sweet, sensitive, loving, kind-

"Focus" She thought "you have to reach him"

But all that was keeping her from collapsing right on the fjord was the thought of him. How could she have been so stupid as to not realize that he was her true love? He had put her before himself countless times over the past few days, and he didn't expect anything in return.

She continued walking on the fjord, barely able to stand up straight

"Kristoff!" she meekly yelled into the raging storm

"Anna!" She heard through the wind. Had she been imagining it? Was it just the whistle of the wind of was her Kristoff calling for her?

"Anna!" She heard again, this time louder and more clearly

Then she saw him. About a hundred yards away, she saw Kristoff running towards her at full speed. Her heart speed up even faster and she stumbled towards him.

She felt weak all of a sudden, more colder than she had been. She tried to continue on, continue towards her Kristoff, but she was so cold, and her heart was having so much trouble beating through her icy body. She felt that she couldn't make it any more. she tried, she tried to get to him, but it was no use, she collapsed.

Just before she hit the ice, Kristoff swooped in and cradled her in his arms.

"K-Kristoff" She said weakly, through chattering teeth.

"Anna what happened? Where's Hans?" He said, gently holding her

"I was wrong about him" She chattered "He wasn't the one for me"

"I don't understand"

"I was wrong Kristoff, it wasn't true love. I didn't know what true love was. I was just so desperate for love, until you. Kristoff, I was so blind, I didn't even see love right in front of me. You're my true love." She reached up and gently stroked his face "I love you"

He cradled her delicate head in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too" He said as he gently kissed her on her frosty lips. She had gone stiff in his arms

He pulled away and looked at her. Her face was completely white and her flesh was ice.

"I love you" He whispered again through tears

He sat there holding her cold, stiff body, gasping back sobs when he felt her body begin to thaw.

It happened slowly, then all at once. Her cold little body became warm, and what was once white, icy flesh started to become pink and warm again.

"Anna?" Kristoff said, looking down at her transforming body

Her whole body shed itself of its cold, icy exterior and became warm again. Her cheeks regained their rosy complexion and her hair turned the regular beautiful auburn brown again.

"Anna?!" Kristoff gasped when her whole body had finally turned back to original warmth and color.

"Kristoff?" Anna said weakly, opening her eyes and looking into his

"Are you okay?" He said, still holding her head in his hands

"Yes" She said, straining to sit up. She looked into his eyes. "You saved me" She smiled, pulling Kristoff in for a hug

"Of course I did" he said pausing and looking deep into her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" She said pulling him down into her for a kiss.

"Anna?!" Elsa's yells echoed through the fjord.

"Elsa!" Anna called, standing up and searching frantically for her sister.

"You're okay!" Else yelled, running into her sister for a hug "I thought I lost you, I'm so so so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She pulled away to look at her darling sister. "How did you get better?"

"Love will thaw a frozen heart" Anna said, pulling Kristoff in beside her.

"Love?" Elsa asked, pausing to think "Love! Of course, love will thaw!" She said as she hugged her sister again.

Just then the ice began to melt and the water trickled up. A boat came and lifted the group up into the water. The snow on the ground sprang into the air like water crystals. Flowers bloomed after coming out of their snow blanket. The people came outside and saw that the ice was thawing-summer was returning.

The snow crystals swirled around the town and gathered in a large, delicate snowflake above the fjord. It then dispersed into a beautiful flurry of crystals and floated down.

"Oh Elsa, I knew you could do it!" Anna said as she and her sister hugged again.

"Summer is finally back in Arendelle" Elsa said, looking around at her lovely kingdom and waving at all the smiling people watching with delight.

"It finally is." Anna said, gently intertwining her hand in Kristoff's. "It finally is."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
